


One summer night

by Grizzlybear214



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangle, No Smut, Other, Romance, Summer Love, a little bit of action, beach party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grizzlybear214/pseuds/Grizzlybear214
Summary: Melissa shield and her father Dave visit all might on their summer vacation. During their vacation, Melissa meets up with deku and his friends to have the best summer ever. Everything is going great, until one night things start to change afterwards.
Relationships: And other relationships - Relationship, Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Izuku midoriya/Melissa shield, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	One summer night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic I made. The story idea came up while I was at my aunt’s house( the inspiration from this story lol) so I decided to write on it. If there is some grammatical mistakes, don’t worry I’ll edit it later.

Finally summer time. I’ve been waiting for this day to come. School is over, and I finally get to visit uncle all might in Japan this summer. My trip starts next week, so I don’t have time to sit around and do nothing. I need to start packing right now, but first let me finish eating this delicious strawberry ice cream. it’s so good I can’t stop eating it. I bought the ice cream on my way back home after school, and it’s the best ice cream I ever ate. While I was finishing devouring my ice cream, I took my phone out and look at the calendar. Today it was Friday, so I only have two days to pack for Japan. 

“Hmm, I only have two days to pack and sunday is when we’re leaving. I’ll go start packing now, I’m already wasting time.”

I finished the ice cream and threw in the trash can close to the kitchen. I went to my room to start packing my luggage, and it was a hassle. Clothes were scattered on my bed and floor, which was easier for me to organize. It took me the whole day to finish packing, but I did it. My clothes, makeup, and toiletries were already packed.   
  


“Well, at least tomorrow I’ll I can do is just chill. I wonder what we’re doing Saturday, dad said we were going out to eat, for our last American dinner.” I said while staring at my room ceiling. My body was on the ground. I was so tired of packing, that I ended up relaxing on my room floor. I was comfortable like that. Random thoughts we’re running through my head until one caught my attention.   


”Deku, I haven’t seen him since we last saw each other. I hope he’s doing okay”. I thought. “Maybe I’ll see him there”. Eyes start to shut down, while I’ll fall asleep until the next morning.

“Hey honey, wake up”, a soft, gentle deep voice is heard inside through my mind. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I slowly open my eyes, and see my father squatting down beside me. His face looks firm and concerned about something.I wonder what he’s worried about? I quickly sat up, and face towards him. All of sudden his face lightens.   
  
“Oh thank goodness, I thought you have fainted, I almost call 911”. Dad said with relief. “But why are you sleeping on the floor? “Your bed is right next to you.” He asked.

Oh that’s what he was worried about. God I’m so dumb. “Ah, I’m sorry I worried you dad. I just got really tired of packing my stuff, that I ended up sleeping on the floor.” I said. “It’s actually quite cozy down here,you should try it.” I jokingly said to him.

”That’s not very funny Melissa, I was really worried about you.” Dad said with a serious stern voice. I understand you were really tired, but you should sleep on your bed for your sake. Plus sleeping on the floor with no blankets can hurt your back muscles.”

“Oh come on dad I was just joking, you’re taking this way to seriously. Also how do you know sleeping on the ground with no blankets can hurt your back muscles?” I asked.

” well,I did it before and it was uncomfortable as hell. I keep tossing and turning and woke up sore the other day.” Dad said.

“Really you woke up sore? I heard sleeping on the ground is good for your back.” 

“ That’s just a myth, not everyone can sleep on the ground especially if one has back problems and where did you hear that from?”

” The internet, but it’s scientifically proven, you probably just have a bad back. I didn’t even woke up sore.”

”You must have a strong back bone there, but I don’t believe it. It can still hurt your muscles, so I prefer you sleep on your bed understand? However We’re not going to spend the entire day debating on this subject. We have a lot things to do okay?” Dad ordered.  
  
“yes dad”. I replied.

“Good”,he said with a smile. “Anyhow, I made breakfast so let’s head downstairs.” We head downstairs were our breakfast was at. Dad made omelettes with Toast that had strawberry jam on it. He also made coffee for us. Dad always makes the best breakfast anyone would love to have.

”mmmmm, this omelette is so delicious. “ Did you put tiny pieces of sausages on them? “It’s soooo good”. I happily exclaimed.

”haha, I’m glad you like it. He chuckled. “Hurry up and finish your food, we need to head down the laboratory.” 

“Why are we going there? I asked.

”I’m going to pack the support items for our travel to japan.” He took a small bite on his toast. “And I’m going to need your help.”

huh? Support items? I thought we’re going on vacation. Unless uncle might needs them for a reason. “Does uncle needs the items?” I asked.   
  
“He doesn’t actually need them, but there necessary useful for him.” He answered, while looking down on his plate.

I sighed, knowing what this is about. “You’re still worried about him aren’t you?” I slowly asked. Dad nodded. Ever since uncle’s strength became a bit weaker, dad would always try to come up with these new inventions that would support uncle’s quirk.

”Dad, I’m pretty sure uncle is fine. He’s the number one hero remember? The symbol of peace. He is not going anywhere until his job is done.” I said with a huge smile on my face.   
  
“Well, I guess you’re right.” he said. “I shouldn’t stress much about it, but it concerns me a lot so I can’t help to help out you know?” He gently smiled and gets up from the table. “Welp, we should go now.” 

We finish our breakfast and head out to the lab. Dad gives me instructions on what to do while we go there. It was a lot of instructions but it’s worth it.

I wonder what kind of items we’re taking?


End file.
